


Phoenix Song

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen





	Phoenix Song

There is the thrumming tension in the air, where the strings are tightened but no sound comes from the violin just yet. Wesley's sharp breath is only a prelude.

Matt holds still, tuning out every other sound as the violin moans to life as if rising from the dead and coming to hunt the living. The bow scratches, and Wesley's fingers glisten on the neck of the instrument. The song stumbles to take wings like a baby bird learning how to fly for the first time. But slowly, tantalizingly, the tune becomes wide and spans all of Hell's Kitchen.

Wesley has weaved a story between the feathery notes, and Matt soaks every invisible word. It is a story of golden shadows, of almost impossibilities, of the two of them.

A piece of the melody snags on Matt's heart, penetrates the surface, then harmonizes with the drumming beat. The music seeps into him, becomes a part of him, and suddenly the notes are just words making up different a singular phrase -- one that repeats over, and over, and over.

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

Flittering notes echo like a bird's call in a forest. These are the words Wesley does not say, does not wish to say, or maybe is in the denial of even thinking.

Matt fits contrasting emotions behind the curtain of a smile as the crescendo of the song dives into a finish, and for the first time in years, the appetite of his loneliness has been curbed.


End file.
